Fashion Show
Fashion shows are a feature in the Fashion Designer game which allows the user to show off their creations in a competition between 8 other designers to be voted on by other players of the game. Choosing Your Inspiration The first step to a fashion show is choosing your inspiration (unless you design your dress first. Then this becomes your second step). The inspiration means you can choose one of the available fashion show themes. Choose Dress The next step of a fashion show would be to choose your dress, unless you completed a project first and then clicked the send to fashion show item. Then this step would go first. To choose a dress, a person can select from many different options : *Discount - Dresses available at lower prices than the other categories other than your own designs. *Contemporary - Dresses will range in price, but tend to look more sleek and modern. *Designer - Dresses range in price again, but tend to be rather expensive and look like a modern, finished piece. *Couture - Dresses are generally low in cost, but look nearly as good as a designer piece. *My Designs - A person can choose from a selection of their own designs for free. *Design a new dress! - Cost $100 and a person can design whatever they would like. Style Look In this section, a designer can accessorize and style the model for their fashion show. It is set up in the same way as Mall World's closet. *My Closet - features clothing and accessories won by Spin the Wheel! or won from fashion shows. These items would include shoes, outerwear, boots, wig pants and shirts in the closet section and headdress, back, bracelets, necklaces, bags, earrings, and sunglasses in the accessories section. *Badalia's closet - items a designer can purchase for one time use and tends to follow the idea of more eye appealing the item, the more expensive it is to purchase. Most of these items cost fashion designer coins. It is split into the same sections as My Closet. Hair & Makeup This is the final step of the styling process. Here the designer can decide upon the final look of the model herself. Model design : *Skin - The designer can decide which ethnicity they wish for their model to portray when showcasing the clothes. No cost for changing. *Mouth - The designer can decide which style of mouth they wish for their model to look for the dress or fashion show styles. No cost for changing. *Hair - There is always one style of hair and a color that is given to you automatically for free when starting a fashion show, but other options are made available to you. Most can be bought with fashion designer coins, but a few others can be bought with designer cash. *Eyes - Here the designer can choose which style of eyes they want their model to have and what color. There are many types. No cost. Makeup : *Eyeshadow - The designer can decide if they would like to purchase eyeshadow for their model to wear on the runway. Most styles can be bought using fashion designer coins, but some with cash. The eyeshadow is only good for one time. *Lipstick - Just like with the eyeshadow, the lipstick is only good for one runway show and will need to be purchased again for another show. Also, like eyeshadow, there are many styles available for purchase, most with designer coins, some with cash. Preview and Submit / Checkout This is really the final step to the fashion show submition process. Here, the designer sees an overview of the things they may have purchased for the fashion show (and decide whether or not to keep it before checking out), choose which pose their model will strike during the fashion show, name their look, and decide whether or not to upload a snapshot of their model to their Facebook wall. After clicking 'Enter Show!', a new screen will be seen telling the designer they have entered the show before taking them to the voting screen where they can see the creations of the other designers. Voting After the desinger submits their creation, they will be taken to the voting screen. It is worth noting that a designer can vote for their own creation. At this screen, the looks of all eight designers will be shown. In the top left corner of this screen, the user can decide to view all shows or invite friends. The words in the middle of the screen at the top will identify the fashion show the designer has submitted to, and on the left there is a heart with the number of votes already cast in the show, the time left in the show, and the 'x' for the user to exit the screen. Tokens After submiting to a fashion show, a user will earn one token for the game 'Runway Roundup ' to try their luck to spin the slots and win prizes. Winning the fashion show After eight hours, when the fashion show is complete, the top 3 designs with the most votes will win the "grand prizes". Everyone who enters the fashion show will leave with something for their troubles, however. *4th-8th places : 3000 fashion dollars and 5000 xp *3rd : 5000 fashion dollars, 7000 xp, and fashion show prize *2nd : 7000 fashion dollars, 10000 xp, and fashion show prize *1st : 10000 fashion dollars, 50000 xp, and fashion show prize Category:Games